La leyenda del Resplandor Naranja de Konoha
by WillBlanAng96
Summary: "En los peores momentos, todo lo bueno que has hecho se te devuelve..." Primer Fic, dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Rikudō Sennin**

-…No te dejare morir…-

-…Ahora Minato…-

-…Tú eres Madara Uchiha…-

-…Soy Obito Uchiha!-

Todo era blanco y enorme pero sobre todo confuso, aunque aún podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos y compañeros, pero no se podía mover y eso le causaba una gran desesperación al rubio.

-¿Dónde mierda estoy?- Dijo, mientras buscaba con desesperación el origen de las voces de sus compañeros.

-**Tranquilo muchacho y cuida ese lenguaje, estas en un lugar sagrado.- **El gran zorro se encontraba ahí con él.

-¿Kurama?, ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Tenemos que volver con la Alianza! Nos necesitan…espera… ¿No se supone que no deberías estar dentro de mí? Madara te absorbió y yo…yo estaba muriendo…-

**-Chico tranquilízate, yo si estoy dentro de Madara o al menos eso se supone, también estoy sorprendido de encontrarme contigo y más aún en este lugar.-**

-¿Pues dónde estamos?- El rubio empezó a caminar poniendo los brazos en su nuca, justo como solía hacerlo de niño mientras el kitsune empezó a seguirlo poniéndose a su lado.

**-Es un poco difícil de explicar, solo te diré que si mi suposición es correcta, conocerás a una persona muy importante.-**

-¿De quién hablas Kurama?

-Supongo que de mi…- Aquella voz sonaba tan autoritaria, pero al mismo tiempo era tan pacifica, llena de comprensión y algo más, sonaba tan, paternal.

**-Viejo…-**La voz de Kurama era tan melancólica, mientras que de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaban.-** Así que tú nos trajiste, no me extraña.-**

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?, veo que hiciste un amigo. ¿Qué tal Naruto?-

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estás?- El rubio miraba a todas partes intentando hallar al sujeto misterioso, el cual apareció frente a él de repente.-AHHHH! No asustes viejo…-

-Jajajaja, lo siento, ha pasado tanto desde que alguien lograba llegar aquí que he olvidado mis modales, déjame presentarme como se debe, mi nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, pero tú debes conocerme más como Rikudō Sennin…- Termino de decir el sujeto con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, cosa que dejo a Naruto con la boca abierta mientras un ligero tic facial se hacía presente en su ojo derecho.

-Tu…tu…tu…eres Rikudō Sennin! Wow…yo...etto...es…es un honor conocerlo.- Se arrodillo y empezó a reverenciar al Sabio, el cual se le quedo viendo con extrañeza.

-¿Siempre es así?- Susurro dirigiéndose al enorme kitsune que se encontraba a su lado.

**-Ahhh…si lo hubieras conocido de chico, te hubieras arrepentido de matar al Juubi…-**

-Vaya…-De pronto miro al zorro y con una sonrisa le hablo.-Cuanto has crecido Kurama, espero que no te hayas estado peleando con tus hermanos, en especial con Shukaku, siempre lo molestabas por tener solo una cola y tu nueve…- El Sabio de los seis caminos regañaba a Kurama de la misma forma que un padre a su hijo, cosa que a Naruto le parecía muy gracioso.

-Vaya Kurama, ahora sí que tienes la cola entre las patas jajaja.-

**-Calla o te devoro ahora malcriado! Como sea, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí viejo?-**

-Los traje para ayudarlos, entiendo que Madara es un dolor de cabeza justo ahora ¿No es así?, pues los voy a ayudar, ese sujeto cree que ha alcanzado mi nivel y que se ha convertido en mi sucesor, pero ese realmente eres tu Naruto.-

-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué yo? No soy tan fuerte.- Su tono de voz era triste, pues recordaba a sus amigos que habían muerto.- El jiji, Ero-Sennin, Neji…no pude salvarlos…eso sin contar a los de la alianza que murieron cuando aquel árbol maldito apareció y ahora también perdí a Kurama y no pude cumplir mi promesa de liberar a los demás Bijuus…-

-Pero trajiste de la muerte a tu amigo Gaara, dominaste el Senjutsu, venciste a Pain y salvaste el alma de Nagato, dominaste al obstinado de Kurama, lograste que mis demás hijos creyeran en ti, venciste a Obito y más aún, lo cambiaste, también hiciste que tu amigo Sasuke se redimiera y te apoyara…Madara cree que por tener al Juubi es el nuevo Rikudō Sennin, pero la verdad es más que eso, ser el Rikudō Sennin significa tener el poder de cambiar al mundo, no solo físicamente, también espiritualmente y tú tienes esa habilidad Naruto, es por eso que te ayudare, solo pídelo, y te daré mucho más poder del que jamás has soñado, el verdadero poder del Rikudō Sennin.-

-Gracias viejo, pero no gracias, no te ofendas, tienes razón en todo, he logrado muchísimas cosas, pero todas las he hecho por mis propios medios, si quieres ayudarme, solo cúrame, devuélveme al campo de batalla como nuevo y, si es posible con Kurama…-

-Eso no es posible, solo pude traer su conciencia aquí debido al vínculo que comparten, pero puedo darte todo tu poder con gusto, pero tu tendrás que recuperar a Kurama, pero conociéndote no te será difícil, solo prométeme una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Acabaras con esta guerra y con todas las que vengan después y protegerás a todos siempre que sea necesario.-

-Jeje, eso no es necesario que lo prometa viejo, ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!-

-Esa es la actitud.- El Sabio se dirigió al gran zorro que seguía ahí y acariciándolo le hablo.- Hijo, fue un placer volver a verte, me duele tener que dejarte de nuevo, pero me siento bien sabiendo que estas con personas como Naruto, ustedes dos son un equipo, no lo olviden, deben protegerse y cuidarse siempre, están unidos, después de todo, ambos son shinobis, vamos, vuelvan, hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, por cierto Naruto, por demostrar ser un shinobi puro y leal a tus ideales te daré un regalo que te ayudara, y no aceptare un no por respuesta, ahora vayan, par de bakas.-

Rikudō Sennin golpeo a ambos con su bastón y una gran luz los cegó, de pronto el sabor salado del sudor le llego a la boca al rubio, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una muy desesperada Sakura tratando de curarlo, pero ella no lo miraba, su atención estaba puesta en Madara y Obito, lentamente saco la mano de la pelirrosa de dentro de su pecho, antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra él se levantó.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, ahora yo me hare cargo.-

-Na…na…na…tu…pe-pero…cómo es posible…-

El cuerpo del rubio no mostraba señas de pelea, de un momento a otro se había curado milagrosamente, salvo por su ropa hecha jirones, uno pensaría que acababa de llegar al lugar de la pelea.

-Bien viejo, cumpliste, me siento como nuevo, incluso me siento mejor que nunca, siento que mis reservas de chakra aumentaron, eso servirá mucho, aquí vamos.-

En un movimiento rápido el rubio uso el Hiraishin para aparecer al lado de Madara, el cual tenía a Obito del cuello.

-¿Cómo…?- Antes de terminar su oración recibió un poderoso golpe por parte del rubio que lo obligo a soltar a Obito y usar el báculo para protegerse, pero la fuerza fue tanta que incluso así salió volando varios metros, alejándolo de la batalla por el momento.

-Bien, ya te recupere Kurama.- La mano del rubio brillaba se un color naranja brillante, luego se dirigió a Obito.- Haz peleado bien, ahora necesito que me entregues la otra mitad de mi amigo.-

-Claro Naruto.- De la mano del Zetsu negro broto un resplandor naranja pero más oscuro que le entrego al rubio de inmediato.- Acaba con el.-

-Cuenta con ello.- Junto sus palmas creando una esfera que se asemejaba al Ying- Yang, salvo que era de tonalidades naranjas.- Onmyōton: Rikudō Fujin (Elemento Ying-Yang: Sello de los seis caminos)- El cuerpo de Naruto se llenó de varios símbolos parecidos a los que aparecían en su cuerpo al usar el chakra de Kurama y la esfera naranja desapareció, una vez que los sellos desaparecieron el rubio hablo mientras el manto dorado de Kurama se hacía presente y sus ojos se asemejaron a los del kitsune demoniaco.- Bien Madara, la pelea vuelve a estar nivelada.-


	2. Chapter 2

Muuuuuuy buenas amigos, pues yo soy Will y este es mi primer Fic, asi que espero que sean piadosos conmigo T.T, cualquier duda, sugerencia, consejo, amenaza de muerte, declaración de amor o demás, no duden en mandarmela en sus Reviews, jeje, bueno, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 2: Equipo 7**

_…-Cuenta con ello.- Junto sus palmas creando una esfera que se asemejaba al Ying- Yang, salvo que era de tonalidades naranjas.- Onmyōton: Rikudō Fujin (Elemento Ying-Yang: Sello de los seis caminos)- El cuerpo de Naruto se llenó de varios símbolos parecidos a los que aparecían en su cuerpo al usar el chakra de Kurama y la esfera naranja desapareció, una vez que los sellos desaparecieron el rubio hablo mientras el manto dorado de Kurama se hacía presente y sus ojos se asemejaron a los del kitsune demoniaco.- Bien Madara, la pelea vuelve a estar nivelada.-…_

-Así que no moriste, bien, eso no cambia nada, aunque me sorprende que hayas podido arrebatarme al Kyuubi…-

-Se llama Kurama y no te lo arrebaté, lo recupere, él es mi compañero, no un arma y juntos acabaremos contigo.- El manto del zorro cubrió al rubio y este se lanzó en contra de Madara con un Rasengan en cada mano.- Desde que nací la gente me ha visto como un monstruo, culpándome de cosas de las que yo no tuve control ni responsabilidad.- Madara evito los ataques apoyando el báculo en el suelo y girando hacia el costado de Naruto, pero este uso el Hiraishin para moverse atrás de Madara y, con la ayuda de un clon que lo sujeto por adelante, trato de impactarle un Rasenshuriken.- Cuando al fin me gradué de la Academia me hice la promesa de que me convertiría en Hokage para que así todos en la Aldea me reconocieran, luego conocí a Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan y al teme de Sasuke y ellos fueron mis primeros vínculos, después apareció Ero-Sennin y Oba-san, ellos se convirtieron en mi familia y jure protegerlos, aun cuando Sasuke se fue con esa serpiente paliducha, porque yo nunca retrocederé en mis promesas, porque yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.- Madara dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzo una patada que Naruto esquivo y respondió con una patada giratoria que impacto a Madara justo en el costado y lo hizo retroceder un par de metros.-

-Pero no has logrado protegerlos del todo, Jiraiya murió y Sasuke le seguirá dentro de poco…-

-Eso es lo que crees infeliz!- Una llama negra surgió de la nada y Madara uso el báculo para cubrirse y desviar el ataque, de pronto el Susanoo del azabache se hizo presente y un puño gigante cayó sobre Madara.-

-¿Cómo es posible que…?- La pelirrosa no pudo terminar su frase pues una persona apareció a su lado y contesto su pregunta.-

-Yo lo cure.-

-Tsunade-sama!-

-Yo ayude también.- Una pelirroja de lentes estaba parada a su lado ayudándole a mantenerse de pie.-

-Karin, no solo tu ayudaste.- El sannin de las serpientes estaba ahí, al igual que los demás miembros de Taka.- Por cierto, alcance a oír lo de "Serpiente paliducha" y he de decir que no me hizo mucha gracia.-

-Chicos, gracias por curar al Teme, pero sería más fácil pelear si no escuchamos sus comentarios sin sentido…-

Una gota aparecía en la nuca de todos, pues, a pesar de que era la batalla más importante en la historia del mundo shinobi, el rubio no perdía su forma de ser. De pronto el brazo del Susanoo de Sasuke fue disipado por una enorme cantidad de chakra, el azabache dio un salto hacia atrás y su paro al costado de Naruto.

-Y bien Baka, ¿tienes alguna idea?-

-Si teme, hay que sacarle el Juubi a ese desgraciado y hacerle la técnica de Mil años de dolor, así aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros.-

El azabache activo su Magenkyo Sharingan y el rubio activo el manto de chakra de Kurama, en ese momento la pelirrosa se colocó al lado de ellos.

-Oigan, no crean que les dejare toda la diversión, yo también soy miembro de este equipo.-

-Bien, equipo siete vamos.-

Los tres compañeros se acercaron rápidamente a Madara, quien estaba preparado para la pelea.

-Jajajaja, niños, en verdad creen que pueden derrotarme, ni siquiera el primer Hokage pudo hacerlo, ¿Que les hace creer que ustedes si podrán?-

-Simple.- Dijo el rubio.- Nosotros somos un equipo y no peleamos solos, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, discípulo de Jiraiya, el Gama-Sennin, hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuuriki de Kurama, el Zorro Demoniaco de 9 colas, domine el Senjutsu y cree la técnica Fuuton definitiva y seré el próximo Hokage de Konohagakure.-

- Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, hijo de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, hermano de Uchiha Itachi, y, junto con Uchiha Obito soy el ultimo legado de los Uchiha, discípulo de Orochimaru, el Sennin de las serpientes, poseedor del Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno, maestro del amaterasu y redimiré a mi clan de la estupidez de personas como tu.-

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura, discípula de Tsunade-sama, la Sannin de las babosas, ninja médico y la tercera persona en liberar el jutsu de curación celestial del clan Senju, poseedora de la más grande fuerza física del mundo shinobi y si tanto te gusta la luna, pateare tu viejo trasero hasta ella…-

-Bien Madara, espero que des batalla, porque el equipo 7 está aquí…-


End file.
